creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Living Forever
Transcript of a video message: Time Created: 11:30 AM Length: Five minutes Creator: Jacobs Fairly I don't have much time; something is trying to get in. Who? You would ask. Well, it's people. I mean obviously it would be, but they're my friends and family. How could they do this, hunting me down like some wild animal? Oh yeah, it's 'cause their minds can't cope with immortality. Funny isn't it? For centuries we strived for a way to stay young. We used plastic surgery and vitamins. Heck, even went so far as that spiritual crap. But we did it didn't we? We found forever. And when that tiny laboratory in the centre of Manchester told us they had found a way of cheating death, the media were in uproar. "It can't work," everyone said. It did though, those idiots proved everybody wrong and the drug went public - at a price of course. You see the 'Forever Drug' - as it was called - increased our cell production as the years went by. In other words it stopped our cells from gradually dying off, which stopped us from ageing physically. But it didn't stop our minds from changing. Picture it: A mind that has experienced centuries of change being stuck in the body of a twenty year old. Yeah, I guess your first thought is, "that's brilliant though". It would be at first if you could provide yourself with enough mental stimulus. Though after living for two hundred years and doing everything you can think of, you might start to get a little bit bored. The scientists against the drug said so. “Without mental stimulation we may become... sadistic.” That’s what they said, even with the dramatic pause. And everyone laughed at them. “How could we become sadistic? Sadism is a trait of a psychopath! And do we look like psychopaths?” The average person said, “No, of course not”. I think even the psychopaths did. Everyone ignored the scientists' statements and took the drug. In a couple of days it went global. First Britain, then the rest of the world. Our country became rich of this stuff, and we were able to rid or society of the bad things, from disease to crime. For the next two hundred years humanity lived in a utopia, with the phrase 'Living Forever' as its slogan. And then everything suddenly went wrong. It started of with the small things: people jumping out of buildings, mass suicides, etc. No one batted an eyelid. It was the norm in those days. People got bored of living forever and decided to end it once and for all. There were enough loved filled couples to replace the humans lost in those tragic events. Then the massacre in London happened. It was a mess; one man was so bored that he decided to shoot more than fifty-five people before turning the gun on himself. That was just before he shouted, “I don’t want to live forever!” Unfortunately, others started to copy him and there were mass killings all over the world. Up to three or four could happen in a single day. The whole of England was on lock down and society was on the brink of collapse. After the mass killings finally stopped everything went tits up. Why? Because these sick creatures started to team up. They roamed the cities in their dozens, overwhelming the military and killing everyone they came across. As they went by people would walk out of their homes and join in. I don't mean trained killers or the mentally ill but normal people. Those with nine to five, mundane jobs and a typical family. Even the children began to join in. Soon the majority of the population were pulling society apart, piece by piece. Those that weren't going on an insane killing spree were left asking, "why us?". No one wanted to find the answer to that question, because everyone wanted to get the hell to out of there. But it was impossible. Why? Well they weren't zombies, they could track you and hunt you down. They could even play mind games with you. Still people asked, "why?". You want to know? Well, those scientists I mentioned earlier were right. We, the human race, can't stand boredom. Which, I guess, is true; being bored can sometimes be painful. But imagine that for centuries. It would drive anyone mad, sadistic even. That is what happened to most, not all of us, I admit. Some of us found something to do with our forever time. I went skydiving every day. Wasn't great for the heart. Ha, I can hear them tearing down my door now. Funny that I'm not scared or anything. The whole 'they will tear me apart, while trying to eat me alive' doesn't bother me at all. Well, I guess that is the disadvantage of living forever. Category:Mental Illness Category:Reality Category:Science